De petalos y balones
by Azrasel
Summary: la vida da muchos giros y en uno de esos giros conoces tu verdadera vocacion, aun cuando las normas sociales te dicten algo diferente ¿que haras seguir la corriente o anotar goles?
1. incognita

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados mios, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**Incognita**

¿Que de interesante tiene el fut papá?

La vida de Tohru solo tenia una incógnita a sus escasos 5 años... ¿qué tenia de interesante 23 monos tras un esférico? Su padre era la persona mas extraña que conocía, y es que los domingos eran religiosos para él y no precisamente por asistir a la iglesia... aunque ahora que lo piensa no iban a misa, eran shintoistas.

Ser hija única es un verdadero problema cuando no tienes con quien jugar, y mas problemático es cuando los hijos de los amigos de tus padres están tan enajenados con el mentado balón que no hay otra cosa por hacer, mas que verlos jugar y si se ponen a discutir de que hubo falta ya se fue media tarde sin que ella entendiera el porque de un simple agarre de playera. Sí la vida Tohru no era nada sencilla, pues para su padre no había otra cosa que el fut y cuando le preguntaba a su madre el porque tanta emoción, esta simplemente le contestaba que era porque "el balón es tu amigo" la niña gritaba internamente ante la frase mas ñoña que haya escuchado en su corta vida, su madre no era tonta y ella trataba de todos los que padre e hija pasaran mas tiempo de calidad, pues continuamente por el trabajo de su esposo no se veían y crecía una distancia abismal entre ambos.

Ese domingo en especial Tohru tenia ganas de asesinar a su progenitora, se le ocurrió a la noble señora sentar a Tohru junto a su padre en un partido de octavos de final de un partido X. X según Tohru, porque su padre lloraba, se arrastraba por el piso, gritaba, se agarraba los cabellos, gritaba como poseso GOL y se aventaba uno que otro taco de vocabulario florido en contra de un señor de camisa negra que levantaba tarjetitas rojas o amarillas y se la pasaba pitando sin tocar el esférico... pero cuando se estaba poniendo mas nervioso el señor, este le cambiaba de canal como si se tratara de una película de terror, esto era extraño para la pequeña. En algún momento dejo de ver el partido para ver las reacciones de su padre, este es de carácter serio, es amable y la trata bien, pero cuando se trata del fut las cosas cambian, se vuelve un loco por que le grita a la tele, y lo curioso es que los monos esos parecen que le hacen caso... otra cosa es que no había visto tal caleidoscopio de emociones en su señor padre, este se percata de que su vástago le observa y le palmea la cabeza mientras le explica lo que sucede y la niña escucha atentamente, pero no ve la televisión, solo ve las reacciones de su padre tratando de entender por que tanta pasión, se preguntaba que si ella aprendía a jugar fut, el la vería como ve el televisor y pasarían tiempo de calidad...

Los días pasaban y su padre se ausentaba por su trabajo, en tanto Tohru entrenaba frustradamente con trabajos y le daba a la pelota, hacer que avanzara mas de un metro era otra cosa, pero nada la desistiría de que su padre la viera como miraba a esos bobos tras la pelota. Aparte de su obsesión mal sana con el balón pie y su padre, Tohru adoraba a su madre y deseaba ser como ella cuando creciera, ella le mostraba la ceremonia del té, ponerse kimonos, caminar con estos sin caerse, mantener postura, sabia cantar y tocar varios instrumentos eran solo algunas de sus cualidades, quien veía a su madre decía que era toda una yamato nadeshiko y en especial la cocina tan deliciosa que hacia. Un buen día en el que madre e hija estaban haciendo dulces típicos, Tohru se sentía frustrada pues salieron deformes y el sabor distaba mucho de algo bueno, su madre estaba divertida pues solo había visto ese caleidoscopio de emociones en su marido frente al televisor.

-Tohru, estas a un paso de descubrir el secreto del futbol- su hija dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar atentamente a su madre, quería mucho a su madre pero a veces sacaba cosas fuera de lugar. Ante la mirada de desconcierto su madre se le acerco como si le fuera a decir un secreto –motivación- fue lo único que dijo y siguió en lo suyo dejando una Tohru confusa.

Los dulces no quedaron buenos, es mas Tohru quería tirarlos a la basura pero su madre le dijo que esperara y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaban, vio a su padre frente al televisor con el ultimo bocadillo dulce viendo noticias deportivas, el equipo favorito de papá pasaba a la final y el estaba emocionado, cuando se percato de su vástago y la saludo alborotándole el cabello.

-te vas a enfermar, salieron Horribles- dijo la niña haciendo ademanes exagerados, a lo cual su padre rio de buena gana y esto Tohru lo tomo como una afrenta muy grande.

-a mi se me hicieron buenos, mamá me conto como te esforzaste haciéndolos y cuando uno se esfuerza grandes cosas pasan- le dijo su padre al ver que la niña estaba a un paso de una rabieta monumental, no lo podía creer su padre la estaba viendo como veía el futbol, decidió tentar un poco la suerte...

-pero no quedaron tan buenos como los de mamá- murmuro cuando su padre le alboroto el cabello

-a veces poner empeño en lo que haces es lo que hace la diferencia y la gente se percata de eso- dice con una cálida sonrisa, la niña decide sentarse en el sillón pensativa

-¿es como el futbol?- Tohru hilaba las palabras de su madre el día anterior en cuanto a la motivación y quería ver si tenia algo de lógica, su padre estaba un poco desconcertado por su pregunta pero exhorto a su hija a seguir hablando.

-si, me imagino que esas personas se esfuerzan todos los días entrenando, yo con trabajos y puedo hacer que el balón se vaya derecho, así que ellos deben esforzarse mucho y es por eso que muchas personas los miran por la tele y van a sus partidos, por que a lo que me dices si ellos ponen empeño la gente se percata ¿no?- dice la niña nerviosa por la reacción de su padre, este solo sonríe y abraza fuertemente a su hija

-podría decirse que es algo así, Hablando de eso ¿desde cuando juegas futbol?-

-apenas hace poco- dice la niña sonrojándose, se había delatado por que se supone seria una sorpresa.

-que te parece si vamos afuera y me enseñas lo que has aprendido, puede que te enseñe algo de técnica- dice orgullosamente su padre dirigiéndose al patio tomando la mano de su pequeña Tohru.

**Notas:**

**Este fic tiene una fecha limite, la cual espero cumplir, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios me serviría de mucho ya que de fut se lo mismo que de astronomía XD... mas que nada enfatizar que Tohru y sus padres son personajes creados por mi, aunque parezca que bien pudo haber sido cualquiera de los protagonistas XD, pero que entraran en el mundo de capitán Tsubasa simplemente para aderezarle la vida un poco a los personajes... espero y estén atentos, otra cosa puse 23 monos tras el balón contando a los árbitros para que no haya reclamación, cuídense y espero criticas y recomendaciones.**


	2. vueltas de la vida

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados míos, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**Vueltas de la Vida**

¿Dejarías el futbol?

Las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente en tanto una pequeña se balanceaba en el columpio, ya había escuchado suficiente ahí adentro, sabia que ni su padre, ni su madre ni su hermanito estarían de nuevo con ella y ya se sabia de sobra las platicas que tenían los adultos.

-eran tan jóvenes ¿cómo fue que paso?-

-un accidente automovilístico, al parecer el auto contrario venia pasado de copas-

-¿qué será de esa criatura?-

-parece que su abuelo se hará cargo de ella-

Tohru quería despertarse de este terrible sueño, tal vez si cerraba los ojos, a la mañana siguiente despertaría, bajaría la cocina y vería a su madre preparando el desayuno, para luego escuchar las ocurrencias de su padre antes de que saliera a trabajar y en unos días nacería su hermanito... pero no, la realidad era otra y era que ella había sobrevivido, tenia la clavícula rota, pero había sobrevivido ¿qué haría ahora? Llorar seria bueno, pero las lagrimas no querían salir y eso a los ojos de otras personas la hacían ver como un monstruo.

-¿eres Tohru Makino?- pregunta una mujer cariñosamente, la niña asiente automáticamente no muy interesada –mi nombre es Kima Hitori mucho gusto- hizo una pausa la extraña mujer pero al no ver la respuesta de la niña siguió hablando –vengo a llevarte a tu nuevo hogar-

¿nuevo hogar? Estaban en el funeral de sus padres, es que acaso esta mujer estaba mal, la chiquilla sintió una rabia incontenida y empujo a la mujer para entrar a la casa gritando que todavía no se acababa el funeral como para irse. Al entrar a la casa se percato de todo y la realidad le dio de golpe, al ver los féretros entendió que ellos no regresarían. Se acerco a paso lento a las cajas negras y se quedo en silencio lo que quedaba de la tarde... una vecina se encargo de guiarla hasta lo ultimo de la ceremonia, pues la pareja Makino era muy querida en el barrio y regreso a Tohru con las cenizas de sus padres en una hermosa caja de madera, ya era entrada la noche cuando la niña llego a su "casa" para darse cuenta de un camión que estaba afuera de la esta y la misma mujer de la tarde dando ordenes.

-lo siento mucho señorita Makino, pero su abuelo me ha dado ordenes de que mañana a temprana hora debe estar en su nueva casa- dice la mujer tratando de tener tacto, Tohru solamente baja la cabeza y aprieta fuertemente la caja, sabia que tenia que irse, pero esto es demasiado pronto. Decide entrar a la casa para recoger algunas pertenencias pero la casa esta vacía ¿cuánto se había ausentado? ¿seis horas? Y esta mujer ya había recogido todo, recorre las habitaciones en busca de algo olvidado, nada, toda la casa esta limpia. La angustia de la niña crece ¿qué clase de persona es su abuelo que en seis horas deja una casa limpia? ¿por qué ella nunca había oído hablar de él?

-Señorita, es hora de irnos- Kima esta abriendo la puerta delantera de un lujoso auto, al cual Tohru entra automáticamente –vera que los cambios son para mejorar- dice afectuosamente la mujer dando marcha al vehículo.

Había pasado un mes desde su llegada a la mansión y cada mañana que despertaba era el mismo desconcierto de saber donde estaba, todo este tiempo no había visto a ningún pariente, solamente a Kima y aunque no se podía quejar del trato que le daban, nadie le hablaba de tu, para ellos era la Señorita, se sentía en un cuento de hadas del cual tenia que escapar, la pregunta seria como... pues esto estaba demasiado vigilado y tenia todavía el cabestrillo; no podía salirse por la puerta principal diciendo que daría un paseo, no, tendría que buscar otra forma de salir de ahí. No se percato de la llegada de Kima la cual sostenía la bandeja con el desayuno.

-buenos días Señorita- saludo cortésmente, pero no obtuvo respuesta de la aludida, se acerca a paso lento preocupada de que le molestara su herida o la espalda -¿señorita?- le toca el hombro sano, para provocar el sobresalto de la niña

-Kima me has asustado- dice la niña saliendo de la cama

-no fue mi intensión señorita, solo vine a informarle que hoy será un interesante día- Tohru tenia una tostada en la boca, con la mano le hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante con el tema

-tiene un llamado de la casa principal, su abuelo le concederá una audiencia- Tohru puso los ojos en blanco y tomo su jugo de naranja, se supone que es su abuelo ¿qué no podía simplemente venir a saludar y ya? Los ricos se complican demasiado.

-no ponga esa cara, que su abuelo le haya llamado significa que por fin lo conocerá, ¿no le emociona?- dice Kima, pero la niña estaba mas enfrascada en su desayuno que en sentirse feliz por alguien que hasta hace poco sabia que existía.

-señorita, su abuelo me ha pedido que el día de hoy, tiene que lucir un kimono tradicional ¿no tendrá problemas o si?- pregunta preocupada Kima, pues su abuelo era muy tradicionalista y si la niña no cubría las expectativas era seguro que estuviera en esa casa por mucho tiempo mas, algo inesperado surgió y de no estar interesada un brillo cubrió los ojos de la niña.

-dijiste un Kimono Tradicional- pregunto muy emocionada, pues sabia que había diferentes tipos de kimono y si ya le había captado las pulgas del abuelo, era seguro que no le darían cualquier kimono, por fin se vería como una Yamato Nadeshiko... si tan solo su madre pudiera verlo.

-hee si, si, sí un kimono tradicional- Kima estaba emocionada desde la llegada de la niña no la había visto tan ilusionada.

Unas horas después Tohru esperaba audiencia con su abuelo, no es que sintiera curiosidad de conocerlo, pero el simple hecho de tener aquel hermoso kimono era suficiente para afrontar lo que le deparaba, Kima estaba a su lado asombrada por el cambio de la niña, a simple vista no parecía una niña normal, y al portar ese kimono se dio cuenta de que en realidad merecía estar en la casa principal.

-Señorita, es momento de que entre, mucha suerte- dicho esto desapareció por los pasillos de la residencia, a Tohru no le quedo mas que suspirar y abrir la puerta. Había tres personas en la habitación, una mujer entrada en años, el que debía suponer su abuelo y un niño que si a lo mucho seria unos años mas grade que ella, inmediatamente hizo una reverencia y se estuvo quieta en espera de indicaciones.

-de acuerdo con el protocolo, te debí haber informado que servirías el Té ¿tienes algún inconveniente?- la niña negó con la cabeza, con una ligereza propia de un hada se acerco y empezó con la preparación del té ante la atenta mirada de los tres, pudo notar que el menor la estaba mirando con odio contenido en sus ojos, pero aun así no se distrajo y termino su labor diligentemente, no había muchas cosas de que hablar, el abuelo le pidió que tocara el kokyu, la niña hizo control mental para no mover un musculo de su rostro, tenia un cabestrillo ¿como podía tocar el kokyu? Mágicamente bueno en realidad habían traído uno, la niña se quito el cabestrillo con un poco de dolor y toco el instrumento en una melodía triste y rítmica... la verdad quería llorar, no por el dolor infringido en su extremidad, si no porque parecía mas bien un examen que una reunión familiar, luego de terminar de tocar se quedo quieta en espera de alguna indicación y rezando porque no pidieran tocar otra melodía.

-mañana me visitaras- dijo la anciana retirándose, Tohru dejo de lado el instrumento y despidió a la anciana, pudo percatarse de que esta parecía estar levitando a cada paso que daba lo cual la sorprendió bastante, los siguientes en retirarse fueron el abuelo y el niño, el cual le dirigió una mirada con tanto odio que la niña sintió un miedo terrible, al final ella se quedo sola en aquella habitación tratando de asimilar lo que había ocurrido ahí ¿la habían traído solo para servirles el té? ¿por qué tanta frialdad? ¿por qué ese niño la miraba tan feo? Y sobre todo ¿por qué esa anciana dijo eso?.

Cabe destacar que cuando llego a su "hogar" las preguntas la siguieron asediando, deseaba salir y echarse una cascarita para liberar su mente pero el cabestrillo era un problema, el medico le dijo que otros dos meses y podría empezar la rehabilitación pero nada de futbol hasta dentro de 6 meses y hasta esa fecha Kima le había quitado los balones y sus intentos hechos con bolitas de papel y cinta adhesiva argumentando que una señorita no debía jugar algo tan brusco. Cuanto deseaba estar en casa, con sus padres escuchando el noticiero deportivo con papá y gritando los domingo como locos al televisor o con mamá el resto de la semana haciendo comida y cuando llegara papá salir a practicar... ¿cómo estarían sus amigos? Se fue tan rápido que no se pudo despedir, el torneo estaba próximo y lo mas seguro es que sin ella ese equipo quedaría en los últimos, una oleada de tristeza la embargo y lo único que podía hacer para mitigarla era tener recuerdos de lo que ya no regresaría.

Al día siguiente, solo un pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Tohru "Examen" eso era todo lo que opinaba de esa visita. La peculiar anciana no hizo otra cosa que examinar sus movimientos, su dicción, su preparación de te, fue mas condescendiente porque le pidió cantar en vez de tocar instrumento, pero aun así con su mirada escudriñaba todo lo que la niña hacia; Tohru no se dejo intimidar, si no lo lograron 13 chiquillos con sus frases de "el futbol es para niños" la mirada de esa anciana era pan comido... por lo menos eso creyó en ese momento.

-Nadeshiko te enseño bien- dijo, observo que Tohru abría un poco los ojos y se dispuso a preparar su pipa y luego de dar un par de caladas y exhalar el humo la volvió a observar igual que antes –con mi ayuda terminaras de convertirte en una Yamato Nadeshiko, al igual que tu madre-

-será un honor que me instruya- dijo la niña dando una reverencia, provocando una sonrisa amarga por parte de la anciana

-¿aun cuando sacrifiques lo mas preciado para ti?- dijo fingiendo desinterés, pero estando atenta a las reacciones de la niña

-mi madre hubiera querido lo mejor para mi- dijo decidida la chiquilla, una dejo de tristeza se percibió en los ojos de la anciana, la cual desvió la mirada y siguió dando caladas a su pipa.

-que me dices del futbol ¿lo dejarías?- ni todo su autocontrol pudo hacer que su rostro se descompusiera, dejar el futbol era como pedirle el dejar de respirar... en un principio no lo entendía, llevaba poco de jugarlo pero era algo que la unía a sus padres. Cada fin de semana era especial porque los sabados tanto su mamá como su papá iban y la apoyaban en la cancha y si no podía ir su padre este le habla por teléfono pidiéndole detalle de todo lo acontecido y los domingos se sentaban a ver las noticias deportivas y viendo como se emocionaba papá con su equipo favorito... cuando murieron y tuvo que ir a vivir ese nuevo "hogar", el abuelo borro todo recuerdo de sus padres, no tenia fotos y una caja de madera con las cenizas no es algo que un niño quiera tener de recuerdo de sus padres, es por eso que a escondidas jugaba con las bolas de papel con cinta adhesiva para sentir que ellos seguían ahí. Dejar el futbol era olvidarse de ellos, por un lado el deseo de ser como su madre competía con el único lazo que tenia con su padre; sus manos empezaron a sudar, le faltaba el aire y el espacio se le hacia muy pequeño, viendo como se había puesto la anciana apaga su pipa.

-tienes tres días para pensarlo- dicho esto se levanta dejando la habitación, afuera esta Kima, con una mirada la anciana le indica que entre y saque a la niña de ese estado.

Esa misma noche, uno de tantos barcos se aproximaba a aguas niponas, podría ser un barco cualquiera de no ser por un pasajero que contempla la luna recapacitando lo que hará una vez llegando a puerto.

-por lo que puedo ver estas decidido a encontrarla- dice quien parece ser el capitán a este pasajero en particular

-es mi promesa de hombre, al igual que la que te hice- dice despreocupadamente sin dejar de contemplar la luna

-¿crees poder cumplir con ambas promesas?- pregunta divertido al ver la despreocupación del primero

-tu hijo es una promesa del futbol y esta persona que busco debe de estar en la misma zona...- deja de contemplar la luna para ver fijamente al tripulante –las vueltas de la vida harán que encuentre a ambos- dice con una sonrisa.

**Notas:**

**Lo se, todavía no ha habido mucho futbol y menos protagonistas que conozcamos, pero la verdad están mas cerca de lo que creen y por algo el titulo es "De pétalos y balones". Una Yamanto Nadeshiko es la perfección femenina según los nipones por si preguntan y en la Familia de Tohru su madre alcanzo esa perfección pero no les contare mas para no arruinar lo que sigue... solo que la niña tiene que decidir entre ser como su madre o el apego que le tiene a su padre por medio del futbol... tal vez es como si sus padres se hubieran divorciado y ella decidiera con quien vivir, pero como me encantan las tramas complicadas tenia que matar a sus padres para sacar mas tela, en fin cualquier critica o sugerencia con gusto las acepto en especial si es un review que esos casi no recibo, cuídense**


	3. exocetidos

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados míos, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**Exocétidos**

Un cañonazo no se detiene, solo cambia su dirección

Tohru obedecía como autómata las indicaciones del medico. Esto no paso desapercibido para Akira Yagami, quien antes de ser medico era el mejor amigo de Nadeshiko la mamá de Tohru. Para Akira fue muy divertido ver la conmoción por una boda no realizada gracias a que la novia se había fugado con un futbolista, ¡no se hablo de otra cosa en semanas! si algo tenia Nadeshiko eran agallas y al ver a su pequeño vástago se dio cuenta que era un mezcla de su difunta amiga y el futbolista, generalmente era de decirle que se estuviera tranquila en lo que la examinaba pero hoy era diferente y eso era por que el Dia 2, Kima le comento que ayer la niña no salió de su recamara y ni quiso comer, mañana tendría que hablar con la anciana Momori referente a ser una Yamato Nadeshiko y el sabia que aunque le habían dicho que tenia opción, no la tenia en realidad; Su abuelo ya había decidido el futuro de la niña el cual estaba mas estricto que el de Nadeshiko, pues quería rescatar su honor casando a Tohru como en su tiempo lo había querido hacer con su hija, la niña no lo tenia fácil.

-Kima me ha dicho que sigues haciendo bolitas de papel, de seguir así dudo que esta lesión se recupere-

-...- la niña miraba al piso como si las jutas de las lozas del piso fueran interesantes

-tal vez pueda parecer que soy estricto, pero si quieres volver a jugar tendrás que seguir las indicaciones- sonríe tratando de parecer simpático, pero la niña sigue interesada en las lozas del piso, resignado suspira y se frota la nuca con la mano.

-¿se puede parar un cañonazo?- dice con aire pensativo captando la atención de Tohru, el solo sonríe nerviosamente.

-siempre me he hecho esa pregunta. Cuando era mas joven conocí aun chico que disparaba verdaderos cañonazos, era difícil pararlo en la cancha...- hace una pausa para crear emoción y continua – una vez alguien logro detener uno de sus disparos...-

-entonces su respuesta fue contestada, si se pueden detener los cañonazos- el medico sonríe

-la respuesta que él dio fue que los cañonazos cambian de dirección-

-¡eso es una tontería! Un cañonazo no puede cambiar de dirección, es como si le pidieras a un pez volar- el medico pone su mano en la cabeza de Tohru

-busca en internet exocétidos y te darás cuenta que no hay nada imposible- dijo esto con un dejo de sarcasmo y se acerca a la ventana, vio a unos niños pasar con un balón de futbol, se patearía luego por lo que estaría a punto de pasar, pero tenia que sacar a esa niña de su ensoñación.

-es un buen día para salir lastima que tenga que ocuparme del papeleo, voy por el expediente, dejare la ventana abierta para que a mi pequeña volans le de el aire... espero y no vuele lejos- Tohru no sabia si era en verdad la indirecta del medico...

-¿se pueden parar lo cañonazos?- Akira le lanza una sonrisa enigmática antes de salir por la puerta y a la niña no se le repitió dos veces, ella salió por la ventana en cuanto se escucho el cerrar de la puerta.

-hoy es un partido importante, así que no me puedo ocupar de ustedes, novatos- menciona un niño con la cabeza rapada y que al parecer la mayor parte del tiempo sus cejas estaban juntas, Tohru se las había ingeniado para hacerlos creer que se había inscrito al Nankatsu... lo que uno tiene que hacer por jugar un poco de futbol.

-espero que dentro de poco puedas unirte al equipo- dice con una sonrisa el otro chico, haciendo alusión al cabestrillo

-yo también lo espero, ¿qué posición jugabas en tu otra escuela?-

-no tengo una posición fija, hace unos meses regrese del mar- la niña mira extrañada al niño

-mi padre es capitán y estuvimos en mar por unos años, así que todo este tiempo...-

-¡increíble!- acoto la niña con entusiasmo –Tsubasa, debió ser genial practicar en un barco... en especial para el equilibrio-

-eso y el perder varios "amigos" por la borda- dice el niño con un aire juguetón.

-bueno, no creo que a tus padres les hubiera hecho gracia que fueras tras ellos ¿verdad?- dice Tohru arrebatándole el balón y dándole a entender que entendía eso de "amigos".

-¿cómo...-

-¡hey ustedes dos, me harán llegar tarde!- interrumpió Ryo gesticulando exageradamente.

-vamos, antes de que se vuelva una ceja- se burla Tohru.

En otra parte una mujer se lamentaba agriamente la desaparición de Tohru

-eres un maldito perro desgraciado- chillo Kima a lagrima viva

-¿como puedes culparme?- fingió ofenderse Akira, Kima le pellizco el brazo

-¡no finjas conmigo, te conozco demasiado como para saber que dejaste la ventana abierta apropósito!- Akira dramáticamente comienza a llorar

-Kima, soy incapaz... ¿no pudo volans abrir la ventana y salir en lo que yo iba por el papeleo?- chilla el medico, Kima deja de pellizcarlo para sentarse y hundir su cabeza en los brazos

-el señor me va a matar, la señorita Makino es importante-

-en ese caso es mejor que Tohru no regrese- dice fríamente el medico recargándose en la ventana

-como puedes decir tal cosa, el Señor se preocupa por su nieta- dice molesta

-y... ¿por eso espero hasta que Nadeshiko muriera para conocerla?- pregunta con sarcasmo acercándose a Kima como lo hace un depredador a su presa.

-¿no respondes?- la aprisiona contra la silla sin dejar de mirarla fríamente para susurrarle al oído -deberías revalorar de que lado estar-

–es mi hora de salida, si veo a Volans le diré que la buscas- dice con una reconfortante sonrisa y justo antes de abrir la puerta con la mirada fría agrega –pero no garantizo nada-

Kima sabia de que lado estaba y por quien hacia esas cosas, saca de su cartera una vieja foto de instituto, donde se puede apreciar a ella, Nadeshiko y Akira. ¿dónde quedaron esos años donde la mayor preocupación era no poder alcanzar la máxima calificación o los días donde practicaba junto a su mejor amiga para convertirse en verdaderas yamato nadeshikos?. Después de la partida de Nadeshiko, hubo grandes cambios y uno de ellos fue el pertenecer como sirviente a la familia de su amiga... lo acepto con la esperanza de volver a tener noticias de ella y tal vez algún día pedirle perdón por lo que hizo años atrás, pero eso ya no seria posible; ahora lo único que podía hacer era lograr un buen bienestar para la descendiente de su ex mejor amiga... no tenia tiempo de lamentarse, tenia que encontrar a Tohru antes que ese maldito perro desgraciado lo hiciera.

Roberto Hongo estaba de regreso en Nankatsu y esto le traía ciertos recuerdos gratos, después de visitar a la familia del capitán, decidió seguir con su búsqueda... no llego muy lejos cuando en un campo de futbol vio una verdadera batalla, pues solo uno de los jugadores se veía que podía librar esta a diferencia de sus compañeros, llego el medio tiempo y se dio una batalla mas grande y esta era producto de un niño mas pequeño que los demás y con cabestrillo, peleando por unos cambio de alineación. Las observaciones que daba eran muy razonables pero los demás niños no se veían muy convencidos; la determinación del niño le recordó a Haruka un compañero suyo del futbol... antes de que su mente siguiera divagando, vio que los demás aceptaron el cambio y valla que si hubo diferencia, tal fue que el otro equipo decidió cambiar de portero.

El partido se había vuelto mas emocionante pues los jugadores del equipo desigual ya estaban mas parejos y el portero sudaba ante los intentos de un chico de estatura baja, en tanto el del cabestrillo hacia un montón de ademanes como si el alma fuera a salírsele en cualquier momento, esto le causo gracia a Roberto pues solo conocía una persona que hacia todo ese tipo de ademanes y ese era su desaparecido amigo Haruka.

Gracias a los novatos el Nankatsu había logrado anotarle al Shiutetsu, ante la furia de su portero el cual reto a Tsubasa a un nuevo encuentro en los torneos colegiales, lo siguiente que hizo saco de balance a todos.

-tu, es hora de que regreses- dijo el chico viendo fijamente a Tohru, la cual como la ultima vez se quedo paralizada ante la mirada de odio que le lanzo el portero

-n..no- por fin articulo la niña, solo para que el chico la tomara de la mano y se la llevara.

Chicos de ambos equipos no sabían a que se debía la reacción del portero o el porque el chico del cabestrillo miraba con tanto temor al otro, lo que si era cierto este el aura de odio que irradiaba el chico fue suficiente para que nadie quisiera intervenir.

Esa noche en la casa de la anciana Momori. Genzo fue invitado por la abuela, algo que nunca había pasado desde la desaparición de su hermana Nadeshiko.

-deberías ser mas amable con la flor de la casa- dice la anciana Momori

-mas que flor parece hiedra- bufa el chiquillo

-tu enojo es comprensible, pero esa niña no tiene la culpa y por ser cercanos en edad deberían llevarse mejor- Momori entendía el rencor de Genzo, este era muy pequeño cuando su hermana decidió irse de la casa pero no por eso la quería menos, luego de su muerte trataba de buscar algo con que desquitarse por tal perdida y el objeto elegido fue la pequeña Tohru

-lo que esa niña debe hacer es lavar la deshonra de Nadeshiko- las manos del niño temblaban –mi hermana no debió irse nunca, para que quiero a esa mocosa... la que debió haber vivido era mi hermana- lagrimas amenazaban con salir por los ojos del niño, pero este lo evitaba.

La anciana Momori escucho las quejas de su nieto y por mas que quisiera reconfortarlo sabia que las reglas del protocolo lo impedían, por una parte dio gracias de que su nieta se alejara de todo esto, pero lamentaba que Tohru quedara atrapada en esto. Cuando noto que el niño se estaba tranquilizando comenzó a hablar.

-Nadeshiko no regresara, pero una parte de ella a trascendido al tener a Tohru, rechazar a esa niña es rechazar a tu hermana- espero que estas sabias palabras ablandaran el corazón de Genzo, pero este solo se quedo en silencio el resto de la velada.

En casa de Tohru

-señorita Makino, no debió haber escapado- le reprendía Kima cepillándole el cabello

-no escape, solo quería respirar un poco de aire puro- dice la niña

-si deseaba salir, puede decirme, le llevare a fuera cuantas veces quiera- dijo Kima sonriendo

-no, no creo que me entiendas- murmuro la niña fastidiada

-¿dijo algo señorita?-

-¿qué quien era el niño que me trajo?- dice la niña cambiando el tema –recuerdo que lo vi en la ceremonia de te-

-...- la niña suspiro ante ese silencio

-llevo semanas aquí y después de esa ceremonia del té, solo vi a esas tres personas... una supongo que es mi abuelo pero... ¿las otras dos?-

-Tohru, no me esta permitido decirte los nombres de esas dos personas hasta que ellas se presenten- dice la mujer, cuando lo ultimo que vio fue el espejo estrellarse

-sal de mi cuarto- dijo en voz sombría la niña

Kima no tenia reacción, inmediatamente se acerco para verificar que la niña no se hubiera cortado pero Tohru la aparto bruscamente

-¡estas sorda! ¡lárgate!- chillo la niña aventándole todo lo que había en el tocador, Kima opto por salir de la habitación esperando que la niña se tranquilizara.

Tohru a su corta edad no entendía el porque tanto hermetismo, porque ese niño siempre la miraba con odio, por que su abuelo la hacia a un lado y a pesar de querer ser como su madre, el deseo del futbol fue mas grande que ella. Se sintió identificada con su padre al ver las barrabasadas del Nankatsu y ella dándole indicaciones, no, dejar el futbol por caprichos de gente que ni siquiera la consideraba familia tenia cabida en esto... sus padres nunca le hubieran puesto tal encrucijada y por fin la iluminación le llego de golpe, sabia que los adultos mentían, pues nunca dirían la verdad de lo que sucedía y como si fuera una premonición sospecho que quedarse ahí no seria bueno; empaco algunas cosas, hecho a la mochila la caja de sus padres y por primera vez desde que llego a esa casa hizo lo mas sensato... irse.

Notas:

Otro cap mas, este me costo algo de trabajo... en si me están costando trabajo porque quiero no aburrirlos con trama y a la vez no hacerla tan rápida y espero estarlo logrando o al menos que se enganchen con algún personaje... los cuales hasta ahora se han puesto muy lineales y siiiiiii para aquellos que querían saber mas de Tohru ya salió quien es su tío: Genzo Wakabayashi XD otra cosa, tal vez se puedan confundir pero quiero aclarar que en el partido todos confundieron a Tohru con un niño y asi seguirá por un laaaargo tiempo, la edad de Tohru osila entre los 7 y 8 años, así doy un margen de que su padre la entreno por una buena temporada y no la dejo tan a la deriva en esto del futbol... el próximo capitulo ya lo tengo contemplado y será del pasado de alguno de los personajes y la desaparición de la niña

Cuídense y no olviden dejar review gracias.


	4. el ave y el pez

**Advertencia: algunos personajes son inventados míos, otros son propiedad de sus autores solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento**

**El ave y el pez**

Cuando un ave vuela del nido

Nadeshiko Wakabayashi tenia hasta los 15 años una vida aburrida, las mujeres de su familia son de una belleza envidiable la cual las convertía en candidatas para desposarse con gente de buena familia, era por eso que, desde pequeñas eran instruidas en el arte de los buenos modales, ceremonias, cultura, artes y demás cosas que les ayudaran en un futuro a conseguir un buen partido; equipararlas con las geishas era una ofensa, pues a diferencia de estas, las Wakabayashi solo pagaban ese nivel de educación para contraer nupcias no el de entretener a los hombres, a menos claro que solo fuera con el consentimiento del conyugue.

Por cosas de la vida o por una maldición como asegurarían después, solo nacía una mujer por generación y esto hacia de una Wakabayashi una flor por la cual muchas familias se peleaban por contraer las nupcias. Nadeshiko no fue la excepción, era hermosa desde que nació y como tal las reglas estrictas de su educación no se hicieron esperar, a los 4 años tenia dominada la ceremonia del te, al igual que los diferentes tipos de kimonos que existen, a los 7 su interpretación del kokyu conmovía en los recitales, a los 9 quien la veía bailar pensaba que alguna diosa había bajado a este mundo terrenal; no solo en las artes estaba dota, pues era demasiado inteligente al hablar y precavida con lo que decía, es por eso que varias familias habían puesto sus ojos en ella para que se casara con sus hijos.

Hideaki Wakabayashi estaba orgulloso de su hija y como buen tradicionalista japonés sabia el honor que implicaría si movía los hilos adecuados... lamentablemente por azares del destino, mientras Nadeshiko paseaba con su abuela termino fijando sus ojos en quien no debiera...

-Nadeshiko ¿un akai por tus pensamientos?- dice Akira depositando un caramelo de envoltura roja en manos de la chica

-ni todos los akais del mundo me harán decírtelo- dice enigmáticamente la chica

-vamos Nadeshiko, necesito saberlo... me carcome la duda- dice dramáticamente a lo que Nadeshiko le saca la lengua

-¿posarías así para mi? Lo llamaría "el lirio respondón"- dice Akira con aire juguetón y cerrando la escena de la chica en un cuadro hecho con sus dedos

-me gusta mas los títulos que ven con aves libres que con flores- dice Nadeshiko con aire soñador

-y que te parece si te saco un rato de tu jaula- menciona viéndola con ternura

-espero que no sea otra de esas ceremonias de te- dice con aire aburrido la chica a lo que Akira se carcajea

-la gran Yamato Nadeshiko esta aburrida del te- dice burlonamente para recibir un golpecito en el brazo

-es un honor seguir la tradición de la familia, pero a veces me gustaría... no se alocarme un poco, poder gritar, decir incoherencias... ya sabes comportarnos como adolecentes-

-Nadeshiko, hablas como una anciana... ¿acaso olvida usted que es una adolecente?-

-con esto de ser una Yamato Nadeshiko a veces me siento como una anciana- dice tristemente la chica, Akira se acerca y le besa la mano

-pues vamos mi querida cenicienta, este día tu hada madrina o sea yo- dijo señalándose y produciendo risa en la chica – te concederá el deseo de ser una chica normal-

-y... ¿a dónde me llevaras?-

-a un lugar donde podrás alocarte, gritar y decir incoherencias... tu sabes, comportarte como adolecente-

Y vaya que Akira Yagami cumplía su palabra, la llevo a un partido de futbol, donde al principio Nadeshiko estaba aterrada por la pasión de los fanáticos, pero se acostumbro y no conforme formo parte de la porra de Brasil, aprendiendo a bailar zamba ante la mirada divertida de Akira, después fueron a un karaoke y se dirigían al cine cuando cruzando un parque...

-lo siento, no fue nuestra intención- intenta disculparse un chico de cabello negro y posiblemente responsable de que un balón de futbol le pegara de lleno a Akira

-debería fijarse a donde apunta esa cosa- grita molesta Nadeshiko

-entiendo su enojo señorita, pero es un error de la casualidad... el balón pego con el árbol, que pego con la lámpara de luz y...-

-entonces para evitar ese "error de casualidad", pudo bajar la intensidad del disparo o jugar en una cancha-

-si, pero de ser así, no la hubiera vuelto a ver- dice con una sonrisa boba

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, varias veces antes se habían visto por "error de casualidad" pero era la primera vez que se hablaban en todo este tiempo... que Akira hubiera sido la pobre victima para que este par de desconocidos intercambiaran palabras bien valió la pena.

-Haruka el autobús va a dejarnos- menciona un chico acercándose, Para esto, Akira ya se había levantado y esperaba en la bancaba cercana, los dos jóvenes veían el suelo avergonzados ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron viéndose mutuamente sin que les importara el mundo? 10 minutos aseguraría después Akira que tomo el tiempo.

-tengo que irme- dice cabizbajo el pelinegro, cuando siente un tirón y es que en algún momento se habían sujetado las manos, Haruka vuelve a mirar esos ojos cuando...

-toma, toma no olvides escribir- dice Akira separando a los enamorados y entregándole a Haruka un pedazo de papel –hora de irnos si no tu padre nos regañara y por lo visto tu autobús te dejara- dicho se aleja con Nadeshiko

-oye no se ni tu nombre- le grita Haruka

-Nadeshiko y y tu-

-Haruka, una de las futuras promesas del futbol brasileño-

* * *

Akira arruga unas hojas que tenia en manos

-Haruka, una de las futuras promesas del futbol brasileño- arremeda completamente molesto

-se supone que yo debía ser el padrino de Tohru, yo que me esforcé tanto por ellos- suspira

-lograste que intercambiaran correspondencia, fuiste como el celestino de esos dos-

-y eso me daba el derecho a ser el padrino, no tu- dice haciendo una rabieta

Roberto suspira, a veces Akira Yagami le recordaba mucho a Haruka, en especial con sus rabietas infantiles... luego de ese encuentro en el parque, Haruka escribía continuamente a Nadeshiko, hasta que se dio la vuelta a japon...

* * *

El día tan temido se había presentado y Nadeshiko debía desposarse ¿con quien? Eso era algo que ella todavía no sabia, en la ultima carta que le escribió a Haruka le había contado la situación y le había dicho que lo esperaría en aquel parque hasta las 12 de la noche, después de eso no volvería a saber de ella, lamentablemente la carta llego ese mismo día y Haruka agarro el primer vuelo.

-podrías calmarte un poco-

-como quieres que me calme... tengo hasta la media noche, si no la habré perdido- dice el chico moviéndose continuamente en su asiento

-pues hagas lo que hagas el avión no ira mas rápido, así que cálmate-

Minutos después varias azafatas sujetaban al chico contra el asiento pues había intentado interrumpir en la cabina.

Haruka había hecho todo lo humana y hasta inhumanamente posible para llegar, pero ya era noche cerrada, lo mas seguro es que ella se hubiera ido, ni la perdida de un partido le había hecho sentir lo que sentía en esos momentos, gruesas lagrimas amenazaban con salir cuando escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose; a simple vista se veía un chico, pero el sabia de quien se trataba.

-lo siento llegue tarde- dice ella refugiándose en su pecho

-eres una tonta, temí que te hubieras ido- dice el abrazándola mas fuerte

-pues es momento de irnos, no quiero que me encuentren- dice con una sonrisa

-tu familia pertenece a la mafia o que- pregunta divertido

-no tanto así, pero...- no termino la frase pues Haruka la había besado

-después me explicas, vámonos-

* * *

**Presente**

-matrimonios arreglados, se me hace tan arcaico eso- suspira Roberto

-por suerte Nadeshiko se decidió a librarse de aquello, Tohru es otra cosa-

-¿su abuelo la obligara a casarse?- pregunta Roberto seriamente, Akira suspira

- ya se le escapo una ave a Hideaki, no se le escapara otra-

-podría llevarla a Brasil-

-a pesar de que eres el tutor legal de la niña, Hideaki no lo dejaría así... buscaría alguna forma de quedarse con Tohru-

-que Tohru haya escapado nos da una ventaja-

-que Tohru escape es una bomba de tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que se quede contigo?- Esa respuesta ni Roberto la tenia, pero el alboroto del pasillo les llamo la atención

-auxilio esta loca- grita desesperadamente Tohru al tener encima a una enfermera con una aguja de considerable tamaño

-el doctor pidió estos estudios, por que no puedes cooperar- se quejo la enfermera ayudada por otros dos enfermeros a llevarse a la niña a tomarse los estudios

-Yagamiiiiiii eres un sadicoooooooo- grita la niña siendo llevada

Tanto Roberto como Akira se soltaron a reír, pues recordaron cuando odiaban los difuntos el hospital

Días después

-Tohru ¿puedes seguir con el entrenamiento?- pregunta Roberto preocupado al ver que el mencionado se deja caer, pero al escuchar las palabras de su mentor este se levanta de un brinco y sonríe

-si no puedo hacer que Ryo se sincronice con Tsubasa ambos le darán 5 vueltas a la cancha botando el balón- dice entusiasta Tohru, ante el horror de Ryo, ya que estaba cansado y botar el balón le era difícil.

-me refería a vayas a la banca- dice con una gota de sudor en la frente, Tohru comienza a correr de un lado a otro con el balón

-no se preocupe por mi entrenador, Tohru todavía puede un poco mas... y si no termina el entrenamiento le daré tres vueltas a la cancha en cunclillas- dicho esto con un determinamiento que le helo la sangre a los presentes

-me agrada tu entusiasmo, pero hace poco te quitaron el cabestrillo... tómalo con calma- dice Roberto con una risa nerviosa. Tohru Makino tenia la misma fortaleza que Haruka, a pesar de que físicamente se parecía a Nadeshiko, había muchos comportamientos de su antiguo camarada en la niña como el hecho de que se "auto castigaba" cuando según ella había fallado... con ese comportamiento había logrado que a poco tiempo de ingresar a las filas del Nankatsu la niña tuviera una condición física envidiable.

Esto era una de las cosas que reforzaba los lazos que unían a Roberto Hongo con la niña. Unos días después del enfrentamiento entre el Nankatsu y el Shiutetsu, la encontró vagando por las calles de primera instancia la niña se veía reacia a aceptar ayuda de un adulto.

Era uno de esos días donde el cielo parece que se va a caer, cuando Roberto volvió a encontrar a Tohru, la niña estaba buscando comida en los basureros y como las otras veces, rehuía de Roberto con solo verlo, pero esta vez no lo hizo, tal vez porque llevaba un buen rato sin nada en el estomago y se sentía débil para correr... como fuera, el gruñir del estomago de la niña la había delataba y Hongo no hizo otra cosa que invitarla a comer a un puesto cercano, empezaron a platicar del Futbol y el resto es historia

-pero que quede claro, la próxima vez me toca a mi- dice Tohru sorbiendo parte del caldo de ramen. De sobra sabia Roberto que el ramen no era tan nutritivo, pero con los entrenamientos por las finales del campeonato no tenían mucho de donde escoger, además este día tenia algo que comentarle a la niña con relación a sus padres y nada mejor que el ramen para decirlo.

-lo que tu digas, apropósito la alineación que propones es muy buena-

-eso no es nada, en el equipo donde estaba hacíamos volar el balón...- dice la niña para que un brillo le invadiera los ojos platicándole las hazañas de su viejo equipo y de los entrenamientos con su padre, inevitablemente la chica había dejado de comer y un halo de tristeza la embargo

- yo tenia un amigo que literalmente mandaba cañonazos, nadie los paraba... – tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, sabia que la desaparición de Haruka era un tema difícil para ella.

-¿era imparable tu amigo?- pregunta Tohru llevándose buena cuenta de tallarines a la boca

-el mencionaba que un cañonazo no paraba, solo cambiaba de dirección-

-¿cómo?-

-quieres que te cuente la historia del ave y el pez- sonríe Roberto

-no me platiques de ñoñerías, a mi cuéntame de futbol- exclamo la niña ante la risa de Roberto

-Había una vez...-

-¿tienes que empezar con el "había una vez"?-

-Tohru, guarda silencio es parte de la historia-

-ok, ¿antes de que empieces puedo pedir otro tazón?- pregunta inocentemente

-pero si ya comiste 7 tazones-

-estoy en crecimiento-

-pide tu tazón y deja de interrumpir, esto es importante...-

Luego de ascender rápidamente en el futbol, fuimos seleccionados Haruka y yo para un partido amistoso aquí en Japón, eran mediados de abril cuando...

-Haruka no suena muy brasileño-

-tenia ascendencia japonesa ¿me dejas continuar?-

-bueno, pero no te enojes te caerá mal la comida-

Como te decía, Haruka y yo venimos por un partido amistoso... esta era una cultura totalmente diferente para nosotros, hasta para Haruka, pues nunca había venido a Japón...

-se te van a salir los ojos- dije sin dejar de ver la guía turística, Haruka era de la opinión que no todo se encontraba en los libros

-deja de meter las narices en el libro... esto es CULTURA, tienes que vivirla- expreso emocionado mi compañero, pero con el fin de molestarlo lo ignore... a veces a Haruka se le daba el ser muy simplón

-de acuerdo con esto, debimos doblar a la izquierda hace tres calles...- suspire profundamente cerrando el libro –estamos perdidos-

-por algo dicen que todos los caminos llegan a roma- dijo despreocupadamente Haruka sin dejar de caminar, cuando vio algo que le hizo poner cara de idiota.

Unos pasos adelante caminaba una linda señorita con un kimono en rosa y bordeado con pétalos de flores blancas, tenia un obi en color verde y una sombrilla que hacia juego con el conjunto, su caminar era ligero, casi como si flotara, su cabello negro como el ébano contrastaba con su piel blanca, la cual tenia un ligero maquillaje que hacia resaltar sus labios y sus bellos ojos grises, podría decirse que Haruka había dejado de respirar... y podría decirse que fue amor a primera vista, porque la chica se le quedo viendo de igual manera, si no es por una anciana que le llama la atención, ante lo cual la chica se alejo a paso ligero.

-amigo, ella esta fuera de tu alcance- dije divertido, pues nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo le había visto esa expresión.

-recuerda que un cañonazo no se detiene... solo cambia su dirección- dijo despreocupadamente sin dejar de ver por donde se había ido la chica

-¿cómo se pudo enamorar de alguien que no conoce?- interrumpe la niña, aprovechando que Roberto pagaba la cuenta, este solo sonríe

-pues, tiempo después Haruka me comento que el solo haberla visto fue suficiente para no querer volver a ver a otra mujer-

-eso no responde, y no me vengas con el típico "lo descubrirás cuando crezcas"- la niña había cerrado su única alternativa, así que se quedo pensando un tiempo... como explicarle a una niña el amor a primera vista, eso ni el lo había experimentado

-¿recuerdas el tiro que le enseñe a Tsubasa?-

-¿la chilena?-

-si, esa... recuerdo la expresión de tu cara al ver como la efectuaba, imagina que el amor a primera vista es lo mismo pero multiplicado por 1000- sí, Roberto se pateaba mentalmente, era lo mas estúpido que pudo haber dicho... pero de no haber mencionado algo la niña hubiera perdido el interés de la platica

-entonces fue como si a Haruka le hubieran dado un pelotazo... en cuanto la vio-

-heee... algo así- Roberto se había salvado pues la niña se mostraba interesada en la historia

-continua, no te quedes callado... ¿Haruka la volvió a ver?- pregunta la niña emocionada

-pues si, la volvió a ver en varias ocasiones... aunque nunca se hablaron-

-¿por qué?-

-pues... porque pertenecían a diferentes lugares, ella era como un ave y el era como un pez... por eso mi historia se llama el ave y el pez-

-¿entonces las clases socioeconómicas y culturales era un obstáculo para su amor, puesto que ella era de la alta sociedad de Japón y el era solamente un futbolista brasileño-japones?- pregunto la niña inocentemente, a Roberto le salió una gota de sudor en la frente, los niños de hoy en día no se les puede contar nada a medias.

-digamos que es por las razones que tu dices- una sonrisa de victoria asomo en la cara de Tohru

-después de los torneos amistosos, nos dieron una recepción en una casa de te-

-¡y ahí Haruka volvió a verla!- dice emocionada la niña

-no-

-¿por qué no?-

-por que ni siquiera llegamos a la recepción- dice en un suspiro Roberto

-Haruka nunca pedía indicaciones y se nos hizo un poco tarde el salir del hotel, así que...-

-se perdieron- Interrumpe burlonamente Tohru

-¿te sigo contando la historia?-

-¡siiiiiiiii! En algún momento se debieron de encontrar de nuevo-

-¿cómo estas tan segura?-

-porque si no, yo no estaría aquí- dice con una sonrisa melancólica la niña

-¿cómo sabias que hablaba de tus padres?- pregunta sorprendido Roberto, desde hace días que quería decirle de que forma estaba el conectado con ella, pero no había podido, en parte porque la niña se veía muy arisca con los adultos y no quería que se alejara.

-por que mi padre me decía que cuando conoció a mi madre era como recibir un balonazo en pleno rostro... que en un principio estas desubicado y no sabes donde es arriba o abajo, pero que lo único que quieres es seguir ese balón aunque no estés en tus cinco sentidos-

-si, esa era la descripción mas acertada- dice Roberto pensativamente, después de eso siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al departamento.

* * *

-Roberto, te presento a Tohru- dice Nadeshiko destapando apenas la cobijita que tenia en brazos

-es hermosa- dice Roberto al contemplar a la niña, la cual se encontraba dormida... Nadeshiko dejo que este la cargara y la bebé apenas percibió el cambio de brazos

-quiero que seas su padrino- el chico voltea sorprendido, pero solo ve a la feliz madre sonreírle cálidamente

-por todo lo que ha pasado, no creo encontrar mejor persona para cuidar a mi hija-

- no tenemos porque pensar en cosas tristes, Tohru los tendrá por muchos años mas-

-pero aun así, tienes que ser el padrino- dijo Haruka entrando a la habitación –mira que tranquila esta la niña contigo, ni conmigo se porta así-

Dicho esto quiso cargar a su hija pero esta empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, al contrario en cuanto regreso a los brazos de Roberto se volvió a dormir

-¿vez? Mi hija te quiere como el padre que nunca seré- dice con mucho dramatismo Haruka para llorar en los brazos de su esposa

-exageras, pero con gusto seré el padrino de Tohru- dice contemplando a la niña

-entonces si llego a faltar yo, promete que te casaras con Nadeshiko-

-no abuses de su gentileza- dijo la nívea sonrojada

-si llego a faltar, solo descansare en paz sabiendo que ustedes dos están bien, y con Roberto a tu lado se que eso pasara- dice seriamente

-entonces si yo llego a faltar, te toca casarte con Roberto-

Cabe mencionar que a ninguno de los dos le agrado la idea, pero la chica menciono las mismas observaciones hechas por su marido... en lo que se enfrascaban en una discusión de que pasaría si alguno de los dos moría, Roberto no dejaba de preguntarse el porque estos dos ya le estaban buscando matrimonio...

* * *

Regresando al presente, Roberto recordó que alguna vez leyó que las almas gemelas existían y el lo comprobó al conocer el amor que se tuvieron Haruka y Nadeshiko, quienes al final murieron juntos... tal vez por no tener que casarse con Roberto, esto internamente lo agradecía, pues aunque quería a su amigo, casarse con su esposa no le parecía lo mas conveniente y por otro lado, casarse con Haruka se le hace algo peor...

-¿te cayo mal la comida?- pregunta Tohru preocupada pues de un de repente Roberto había puesto cara de haber tomado leche en descomposición

-no, solo recordaba algo- dice cancinamente, pero al ver que Tohru no dejaba de preocuparse –será mejor que vallas a dormir, mañana hay escuela-

-pero no me dijiste como se reencontraron- se quejo la niña

-anda, a dormir-

-pero...-

- si te cuento toda la historia no tendré con que sobornarte luego-

-eso significa que estaremos juntos un rato mas- dice alegre la niña, Roberto abre los ojos sorprendido, vivía con la incertidumbre que la niña se escapara de un momento a otro, pero esto sonaba como una declaración de que se quedaría

-todo el tiempo que necesites- le responde con una sonrisa

* * *

**Notas de autor**

Ufff este cap me costo algo de trabajo (todos me cuestan trabajo en la redacción) por el hecho de que Haruka y Akira se hacen muy similares en carácter. Hay algunas cosas mas que me gustarían haber puesto, como el porque Akira era el celestino o como escapo Nadeshiko de la boda tal vez mas adelante... quien sabe.

Este cap vimos un poco del pasado y todavía no se bien como integrar a los protagonistas de CT por que me divertido mucho con estos nuevos personajes inventados (en especial en este cap con los diálogos entre Roberto y Tohru) pero no desesperen ya vienen los protas de CT y espero no decepcionarlos queridos lectores.

Un Akai es una clave entre Nadeshiko y Akira, Akai=rojo en japonés, hay unos dulces de te rojo que tienen la envoltura roja y ellos, para pagar por el pensamiento del otro, lo hacían con caramelos... ya saben claves.

Un agradecimiento a Ryoga Skywalker, Vanessa Lenders, Flor Guajira y Bkapets, gracias por seguir la historia de cerca, no saben lo bien que se sienten los reviews y claro si quieren dejar un review al terminar de leer adelante se los agradeceré mucho, cuídense.

PD, wiiiiiiiiiiiii no se perdio este cap, quien sabe como lo encontre en la compu un agradecimiento al universo por eso (me agrado mucho escribir este cap) o al tecnico por su despiste ja ja ja


End file.
